Folly
by it's just another primate
Summary: Hiro discovers he has feelings for GoGo. I discover I'm horrible at summaries. decided I'm just gonna leave it as a one-shot. sorry to any who wanted a continuation.


**_Folly_**

 _"She's beautiful"_ thought Hiro as he looked up at her. The dark black hair, the deep brown eyes, and soft pink lips. "Welcome to the nerd lab." She said. _"Crap, say something!"_ he thinks, eyes going wide as he sort of glances at her. "uhuhuh, yeah..." _"good one genius"_.

 **XXXXX**

 _"she's hugging me..."_ He thought, pulled into the embrace by GoGo. _"this... Feels nice"_. He pulled away, a guilty look on his face as he glanced away from GoGo, looking at the floor instead "guys, look I'm sorry for" she cut him off "It's okay, Hiro. It's over. We understand, but you shouldn't have done that". Said GoGo, trying to look into his eyes. "but, maybe don't leave your teammates on a spooky island next time?" Wasabi said from over GoGo's shoulder, a crooked smile on his face. "oh crap, I'm sorry guys" "It's okay" said Fred "Heathcliff picked us up in the family chopper" "we'll get him Hiro, and next time, we'll do it the right way" said GoGo as she looked at him. _"what are you doing to me GoGo?"_

 **XXXXX**

As they walked back to the Nerd Lab Hiro was looking up at GoGo, an unidentifiable look on his face. _"is... is this love?"_ He asks himself, slightly perturbed. _"She's just a friend, though, right?"_ She catches his look and shoves him lightly to the side _"yeah... just a friend"_ he thinks to himself as he slightly shakes his head.

 **XXXXX**

"Baymax, what is love?" Asks Hiro as he lays on his bed staring at the ceiling, a range of emotions running through his system. "Love is an intense feeling of deep affection. Are you in love Hiro?" Asks Baymax, as he tilts his head to the side." I don't know..." _"do I love GoGo?"_

 **XXXXX**

Hiro gets up from his bed and goes out into the living room, where Aunt Cass in sitting and watching T.V. and he sits next to her. She notices the frown on his face pretty fast "What's wrong Hiro?". "I... I think I'm in love but, I'm not sure. Baymax says that love's an intense feeling of affection but..." He fades off, the frown still marring his face. "well, how do you feel about this person?" She asks. "well, that's the thing, I'm not sure. Every time I look at her, my thoughts get all muddled, and she's the only thing I can focus on. When she smiles, it's like my heart skips a beat, but when she's sad, I can't help but feel sad too. I can't get her out of my head and I can't help but worry about her occasionally when she's away, even if I know logically that she's fine. It's like, she's become the center of my life, and now I can't even sleep without her face popping into my head." he finally stops, breathing a bit heavy after that long-winded (and detailed) explanation. "well I don't see what's so confusing. If you have such strong feelings for her it should be obvious." Says Aunt Cass, a puzzled expression on her face. "yeah, I should be shouldn't it? But the thing is, she's my closest friend..."

 **XXXXX**

 _"this is stupid."_ His brain said. _"don't do it."_ It told him. _"IT'S FOOLISH"_ it screamed. He just kept ignoring it. His nerves were eating him up inside as it was, he didn't need his brain telling him what to do too. He was sitting there in the booth at the lucky cat cafe, a frown on his face as he glared at the table. He and his friends just got done hanging out and lucky cat was closing up for the day. GoGo noticed his face and told the rest of them to go on ahead, that she'll be with them in a minute. "Hiro?" She asked. "what's wrong?" Startles out of his inner turmoil. He looked up at her, then off to the side while he started ringing his hand under the table. "I-I was wandering I-If maybe... we could go hang out some time, go catch a movie after lunch?" He looked up at her, eyes looking hopeful but also nervous.

Then, in pain.

 **XXXXX**

GoGo was stunned. _"did Hiro just ask me out?"_ Her thoughts rushed through her head. Hiro just asked her out. Her sweet, fourteen-year-old Hiro, just placed his heart into someone else's hands for the first time. Her hands.

And now she had to break it. _"Motherfucker"_

 **XXXXX**

When she looked at him with that expression, his heart sank. When she opened her mouth, he tensed. And when she said what she did, his heart shattered. It looked almost as if a puppet had had most of its strings cut, and what gave in life was just lying there, helpless. "Hiro... I'm sorry but, I have to refuse. It's just... You're too young, and I don't even think of you like that. You're like a little brother too me, and that's it. Besides, by law, you're a minor, and I'm an adult. It just wouldn't work out." She looked down and off to the side. She had the guiltiest look he'd ever seen on her face, and then she walked away. She stopped at the door, "I'm sorry, Hiro..." And then she left.

 **XXXXX**

Hiro stayed up in his room after that. He kicked Baymax out of his room, locked the door, and cried. "little brother" she had said. He never stood a chance. He never should have said anything! he punched his bed, got on and cried himself to sleep. He's never done that since Tadashi. He really shouldn't have said anything. It was folly to do so.

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N; well, shit. This wasn't actually what I originally intended, but I guess I should make it better next chapter.** **This is the first time I've ever written anything besides school work or essay's, so constructive criticism is appreciated and welcome. Also, if you have any advice, I would appreciate it.**


End file.
